Emerging technologies point toward the use of self-driving autonomous vehicles and/or assisted driving of vehicles. Such vehicles require accurate maps of a road network with lane level information and accuracy. Human operators of vehicles may also benefit from navigational applications and/or tools that are able to provide lane level routing instructions and/or other lane level information.